the_legend_of_sleepy_hollowfandomcom-20200214-history
George Washington/TV series (2013)
| residence = | education = | affiliation = Continental Army | profession = Commander-in-chief President of the United States | rank = Continental Army: General United States Army: General of the Armies (posthumous) | commands = Virginia Colony's regiment Continental Army | battles = American Revolutionary War Battle of Trenton | father = Augustine Washington (d. 1743) | mother = Mary Ball Washington (d. 1789) | siblings = Brothers: Samuel Washington (d. 1781) John Augustine Washington (d. 1787) Charles Washington (d. 1799) Sisters: Betty Washington Lewis (d. 1797) Mildred Washington (d. 1740) | marital = Married | spouse = Martha Dandridge Custis (d. 1802) | children = | sigothers = | others = Nephews: Bushrod Washington (d. 1829) | actor = 1.01: Unknown actor 1.12: Louis Herthum | seasons = 1 | firstseen = "Pilot" | lastseen = "The Indispensable Man" | appearances = 1 series, 1 season, 1+ episodes }} George Washington (February 22, 1732 February 11, 1731—December 14, 1799) was the first President of the United States of America, serving from 1789 to 1797, and dominant military and political leader of the United States from 1775 to 1799. He led the American victory over Great Britain in the American Revolutionary War as commander-in-chief of the Continental Army from 1775 to 1783, and presided over the writing of the Constitution in 1787. During the war, Washington fought another battle against Moloch, with various secret missions given to the men under his command, including Captain Ichabod Crane. Washington became the first president by unanimous choice, and oversaw the creation of a strong, well-financed national government that maintained neutrality in the wars raging in Europe, suppressed rebellion and won acceptance among Americans of all types. His leadership style established many forms and rituals of government that have been used since, such as using a cabinet system and delivering an inaugural address. Washington is universally regarded as the "Father of his country". He helped assist the forces of good during and after his lifetime, with his Bible containing secrets to stop Moloch and being used by Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills in that struggle. Biography American Revolution (1775–1783) Washington fought another battle during the war against Moloch. Assigning various men under his command to secret missions, he fought against enemy forces, including various British soldiers. Presidency (1789–1797) The Electoral College elected Washington unanimously as the first president in 1789, and again in the 1792 election; he remains the only president to have received 100 percent of the electoral votes. Death George Washington died on December 14, 1799, but arranged to have himself revived four days later to leave behind vital information regarding death and purgatory and etching out a map to assist with this information. Washington later died and was buried with the map within a tomb. His funeral service was a grand event, with Martha watching from the second floor as hundreds mourned him amongst the various infantry, cavalry, cannons, music that fit the solemn mood and a riderless horse. Legacy Washington's remains were moved to various burial sites, including once in the year 1831. Two different burial sites at Mount Vernon and a tomb at the Capitol that was never used were constructed. After his death, George Washington was known across the United States and the world, with his image being used on multiple forms of currency, including the one-dollar bill, which was shown to Ichabod Crane upon his awakening in 2013 and a monument that was constructed from marble in the Capitol. Washington's Bible was buried with Ichabod Crane until his awakening and contained many secrets that would assist in the fight against Moloch. Ichabod later discovered Washington's revival and researched the events of his funeral and his various burial sites on the internet. Ichabod and Abbie later journeyed to his tomb, where they discovered the map of Purgatory. Behind the Scenes George Washington was portrayed by an unknown actor, beginning with "Pilot" and by Louis Herthum, beginning with "The Indispensable Man", in Sleepy Hollow Season 1. Appearances Sleepy Hollow - "Pilot" * The Secret Journal of Ichabod Crane * Sleepy Hollow - "Blood Moon" * Sleepy Hollow - "For the Triumph of Evil" * Sleepy Hollow - "The Lesser Key of Solomon" * Sleepy Hollow: Children of the Revolution * Sleepy Hollow - "The Indispensable Man" * Sleepy Hollow - "I, Witness" * Sleepy Hollow - "Columbia" }} Category:1732 births Category:1732 births (Sleepy Hollow (TV series - 2013)) Category:1799 deaths Category:1799 deaths (Sleepy Hollow (TV series - 2013)) Category:American military personnel Category:American military personnel (Sleepy Hollow (TV series - 2013)) Category:Americans Category:Americans (Sleepy Hollow (TV series - 2013)) Category:George Washington Category:Humans Category:Humans (Sleepy Hollow (TV series - 2013)) Category:Males Category:Males (Sleepy Hollow (TV series - 2013)) Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Presidents of the United States (Sleepy Hollow (TV series - 2013)) Category:United States Army generals of the army Category:United States Army generals of the army (Sleepy Hollow (TV series - 2013)) Category:United States Army officers Category:United States Army officers (Sleepy Hollow (TV series - 2013)) Category:United States Army personnel Category:United States Army personnel (Sleepy Hollow (TV series - 2013))